


Twas The Night Before Christmas...Enterprise Style

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Christmas poem. Multiple pairings suggested. (12/2001)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2001 ASCEM GO award, 2nd place, Best Ent Poem Or Filk.  
  
In answer to Minuet's Christmas Challenge on enterpriseslash:  
  
RECIPE  
* One festive chief engineer  
* One or two partner(s) of your choice  
* One sprig mistletoe (or similar alien substitute)  
* Two generous cups of Chef's Special Gourmet Egg Nog  
* A pinch of bright blue underwear  
  
Blend into a frothy concoction for the list's general amusement.   


* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas  
and all through the ship   
not a being was stirring  
except for ol' Trip. 

He hung the mistletoe   
in the corridors with care   
in hopes of catching  
his Captain there. 

The crew was nestled  
all snug in their beds,   
as the chef's special eggnog  
went straight to their heads. 

With Jon in blue skivvies  
Trip put on his red,   
then they settled down  
in their narrow little bed. 

When out of the comm  
there arose such chatter,   
they ran to the bridge  
to see what was the matter. 

Much to their wondering   
eyes did they see,   
but the rest of the crew  
sharing holiday cheer. 

Jon hugged Trip and kissed him,  
then held him real close,   
as he called to the crew  
for a holiday toast. 

 

"To Malcolm and Travis,  
Hoshi and T'Pol,   
Phlox and Cutler,  
and the rest of y'all. 

Your work and dedication  
have been a delight,   
my thanks to you  
on this Christmas Night!"


End file.
